Little Miss Kennedy
by Beautiful-Emergency
Summary: Will Leon have to watch his daughter die of a new mutated virus? Or will he and Chris be able to do something about it?
1. Prologue

An- This is a prologue to my story "Little Miss Kennedy." The Story changes POV from Leon to Lea periodically. So bear with me and tell me if I should continue. Thanks! –BeautifulEmergency xo 3

---

It was so much easier when she was four years old.

You know? When you could buy her ice cream and she would forget about it? Claire would have to help me with this situation. Lea was seventeen, and we were constantly fighting about what she was allowed to wear. Why couldn't she just wear jeans and a tee shirt? I mean, that's still in fashion? Right? Whatever.

I called Claire, the only reliable friend that I had, that knew anything about teenage girls. Sometimes, Claire looked after her if I was on a mission. Lea didn't seem to mind, she thought of her like her mother.

I pressed the numbers 565-0000, and it began to ring.

"Hello?" said a sweet, familiar voice

"Hey, its Leon." I said. Kind of embarrassed

"What did she do now?" She said, as if she could read my mind.

"She wants to wear a strapless homecoming dress, and the dress is an inch above the knee, she knew I wasn't going to let her wear it, so she hid it in her car, so I wouldn't see it. I yelled at her and she drove away to her friend Laurens. I don't know what to tell her when she gets back." Claire laughed at me. "Well why don't you take her to a store and pick one out together?" she replied. I huffed and said "Everything that I pick 'doesn't look good on her' or 'looks like an 80's dress, or is 'completely out of fashion.'" She laughed again. "You do sort of pick out old lady clothes for her, Leon." I was kind of pissed off at that comment. I picked out clothing that was appropriate for a 17 year old girl. Besides, I was 17 once. And I was all up in girls cool-aid. And by cool-aid, I mean their pants. There will be no backseat banging with my daughter. She sighed "Just tell her you're sorry, and that you just care about her. She's a smart girl, if you keep her tucked inside, she will rebel and might get hurt." I understood. "So I should let her wear the dress?" I said. "Yes, Leon. She's not in military school. And remember, to send me pictures when she goes to homecoming." She hung up because she didn't want to hear me argue with her. I sighed and looked at the dress.

It was ugly, short, and…nasty. I couldn't even understand why she liked it. It looked like one of those dresses that she would wear in a ballet completion when she was, five years old. Sparkly, angular, Ugly.

"Hello, Hitler, I'm home," Lea said, throwing her bag on the ground. She gave me the look of death, and began to walk upstairs. "I'm letting you wear the dress, even though it's not efficient, and inappropriate." She looked at me and rolled her blue eyes and put and ran her fingers through her long blonde hair. "Well yeah, if you're fighting monsters, sure it's not efficient, or appropriate. " She said sarcastically. She was still angry from earlier that day. She mumbled "efficient" under her breath and walked out to the kitchen. "Ashley would probly let me wear it…" she mumbled.

Ashley, her mother, was killed when she was two years old. She refused to call her 'mom' because she sometimes called Claire 'mom'

"Don't talk about your mother to bash my parenting," I said. She just shook her head, and continued to be difficult. She popped her gum a few times and looked at me for the first time without anger in her eyes. "I'm sorry dad, I just want to be normal, you know? I actually have friends at here. They think I'm badass because I can bring my glock to school." I laughed. "It's okay. You and I should go shooting later." She smiled and hugged me. "It's a date, dad." She joked.

We both got frozen dinners out of the freezers and put them in the microwave. We turned on the television in the kitchen to the news, as we ate.

"Breaking news! There has been an outbreak of some sort of unknown virus in Russia. Scientists say that it could be a mutated version of the T-virus. " We both dropped whatever what we were doing and directed our full attention to the television, "Like the T-virus, it can only be killed by destroying the brains of the carrier. The carriers teeth grow to about the size of a average canine. Scientists suggests that when the virus has taken over every cell in the human body, that it erases every inch of fat on the body and converts in into well-toned muscle. These so called 'zombies', run, eat, and destroy flesh faster than the average T-virus . American scientists say that the T-Viral vaccine does not protect you against the new mutated virus. Updates will be posted every fifteen minutes, so don't turn that channel." I didn't know what to think. All I knew was that this was extremely dangerous, and I was going to be sent to Russia to kill this virus, Leaving Lea and Claire defenseless. "Well, dad. I guess that I will doing a lot of practicing with my pistol." She said. Lea was absolutely fearless, and she craved adventure. "This isn't a joke, Lea. This could be the end to mankind." She cocked her brow, and punched my arm. "You know, the whole 'tough survivor' thing, is in my blood." She turned back to the TV. "Apparently this toothpaste commercial is going to tell us weather or not the virus is airborne, or if there is anyway to protect ourselves." She said, this time more serious. "Yeah." I replied. I expected the phone to ring any second, or the CIA to show up at my door. But nothing happened. "Huh, I expected your friend Ingrid to be here by now. You're usually the first to know about this kind of stuff." Lea sighed. "Oh, like herpes medication is going to save us against this thing." She said again, sarcastically. "You scared, dad?" I looked up into her eyes. "Yeah. And you should be too."


	2. Chapter one 'I Went Anyway'

IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!- This part of the story, is in LEA'S POV. If I don't get more than 3 reveiws on this story, I am quitting it. Please enjoy. Oh and please excuse the random lines, if there are any. Im naturally blonde, and couldn't manage to get them off. I apologize for my utter stupidity.

_Little Miss Kennedy. Chapter One, 'I went anyway'_

The next day, seemed like an ordinary day, and I was feeling good that dad did not get called out on this new mission. I really wanted to go to school, so, against dad's better judgment, I went anyway. It was another morning at Diego Private. You know, blue and black uniforms, math first period, gym second, Skipped third, blah, blah blah.

The new viral breakout caused some precautions, for people at the school. All students were asked to present medical records by Friday, checking to see if we had our vaccines. The whole entire staff of my high school are idiots, couldn't they at least get the full story?

"Hey Lea, I guess this whole breakout deal means that your going to California with your aunt Claire again, right?" My friend Lauren said sadly.I was relieved to tell her that I was here to stay.

"No, not this time, my dad got let off the hook, I guess," I replied, taking my health book out of my bag.

"Good, because who else would pick on how Mrs. West's pronunciation of 'Vagina'?" She chuckled. I returned her laugh, even though I was on cloud nine. Something about today was off. Why did the CIA not send dad directly to Russia? (They didn't seem to care when I was like, five years old, when Claire had to pry me off of my father , because I didn't want him to leave..) It couldn't be to protect me, I mean, if they were ever worried too much about my safety I would be on a lockdown somewhere in Alaska. Believe me, it happened once or twice.

During Health, I watched the rest of the people in my class flirt with each other, balance pencils on their noses, and share gossip as the teacher was talking. Lauren, who sat directly behind me, poked me with a pen.

"Hey, Lea, did you know that the T-virus shot they give you doesn't protect you against the whole new virus?" Lauren always told me information that I already knew, but I was supposed to be normal, so I had to act like I cared.

"Yeah, I wonder why the school wants our records, I mean, when I was born they gave it to me when I was a baby, its not like it has to be renewed or anything. It was a legal thing. So its not like nobody got it." I whispered.

"How do you know all that kind of stuff anyway, it's like, you're a sexy secret agent or something, know what I mean?" I laughed at the irony in that. Of course I was a sexy secret agent, aspiring one, anyway.

"Miss. Kennedy, have something that you would like to share with the class?" Mrs. West constantly picked me out, even when I wasn't talking.

"Yeah. Why do you need our records?" The classed hushed, they knew that I was going to raise hell.

Well its just to protect our students from-". I interrupted her mid sentence "We all aren't buying your stupidity. Doesn't anybody in this goddamned school watch the news? I mean, it doesn't protect us ! They might as well be asking us if we all got the fucking chicken pox shot!"

She Instantly sent me to the Dean. The class cheered me on, as they always did, and like always, I packed my shit up in my messenger bag, rearranged my hair, gave her the finger and walked out of the room. I added the finger as an extra touch today, just because I was on edge.

I hate teachers. I wonder why I declined dad's homeschooling idea…

So like always, I was in the detention center, going through my pack. My dad had insisted today I take a glock 17 and some bullets. I rolled my eyes. My favorite lipstick's cap came off, and smeared all over the dull gun. _Too bad I couldn't find a gun that shade,_ I thought. I put my on my cell phone on the inside of my jacket pocket, so the Dean wouldn't get pissed that I had it. Ironic, I could explain the gun, but he would take my phone away instantly.

An hour passed, and I still had no Dean to talk to.

I got so bored I started doodling all over the desk

Finally, Alex, (my detention buddy) came into the detention room. Alex was a year nine, and was usually there for the same reason I was.

"Fancy seeing you here, hey, nice art work." He groaned. We didn't even ask each other what it was we were in for, we already knew.

"Your, hair looks pretty today," He said. I had never done anything with my hair. But he always said it. If he was a little pit older then I maybe I would consider seeing him other than my detention buddy, but he was too young.

"Thanks," I replied, smiling.

Finally, someone came in for me. It was the secretary that was in the office.(She seriously needed an eyebrow plucking,) Her name was Mercedes Frankfurt, who had just graduated last year and decided that she never wanted to leave Diego . So low-and-fucking-behold, she got a job here. I hated her guts last year and still do; she had some unknown, brown nosing, self proclaimed authority over me. Constantly.

"Wow, I thought you were going to wait until I died!" I mocked.

"Ah, Miss. Kennedy." She said with fake authority. "There is a police officer here for you." My mind started to race. She gave me a satisfied smile and walked me down the hall to the lobby. The cops couldn't possibly be involved in whole thing that went down in health class, there was no law against giving a teacher the finger, was there? I walked down the hallway from the detention area to the main lobby, where, there was of course a policeman waiting for me. Something was seriously up with this guy. The cop wasn't from around here, if he was I would have known him from my accumulation of speeding tickets.

"I assure you Miss. Kennedy; you are not in trouble at the moment. Your father sent a cop to escort you to a safe house; They think you may be in danger." I shook my head. No. This was not a cop. "I'm not leaving with this guy; my father would not send me with a complete stranger. There is one way that I'm leaving until I talk to my father." The cop gave me a strange look. "The parent of this child did say that he would give us direct information himself," I smiled in satisfaction. "This is a serious problem, her father is seriously hurt," I still didn't buy it. "What did someone find kryptonite?" I said sarcastically. "The instant that my father would have thought it had been the least bit dangerous; he would have withdrawn me himself. Like the other times. He doesn't trust others."

The dean was in a tight situation, but he understood my not leaving. "We will wait until school is dismissed. You may return to your class, Lea. It's 6th period. " The cop gave me a creepy look, and turned away out the door.

I went to the cafeteria and sat at my usual table, with the semi-popular kids.

"Heyy, rebel! Woot! Good job!" Lauren cheered.

"Heh. Was the bitch in a bad mood after I left?" I sat my bag next to the seats and crossed my legs. I poked at some of Todd's French fries, but never actually ate anything. The entire table laughed.

"Yes, she was," Said Diana. Diana was the most bitchy of the entire group, she was demoted last week from 'super popular bitch' to 'semi popular bitch' because she wore the same earrings as Kendal, the biggest super bitch of them all.

"There letting us out early," interrupted Todd. "They said that there may have been a case in NYC earlier today," This excited me. I wanted to see one so bad, I could barely even contain myself. Then my excitement turned to worry. Maybe my father was seriously hurt.

"I…I have to go to the bathroom." I grabbed my bag, and rushed out of the lunch area, went as quickly as possible to a bathroom, dialing my father's number on the way.

I was stopped short.

"You make things much more difficult then they have to be, Lea." It was the cop that I saw earlier. This time there was no badge. Just a blue coat with no numbers or badges on it. I tried to pull my glock out, but I got dizzy and began to fall forward.

Or backwards. Can't remember.

The next thing I knew, I was in the back of a police car with my arms tied and my mouth taped together. The air was extremely cold, I was going to freeze to death. I tried to scream, but it just came out as a very loud "MMMMMMMMMMM" . He turned to me, and had a female accomplice this time.

"Ah, you're awake. I assure you. We will take excellent care of you." He grinned from ear to ear and laughed his evil laugh.

Then I remembered. My glock! All forms of protection were taken away. I looked out the window and did not know where I was. It was wintery and abandoned. Snow? In the middle of April?

I struggled. Was I in Alaska? He had a Russian accent. Nope. I was in Russia.

I managed to slip the rope from my hands.

I had an idea. If I could pretend to pass out, I could quickly jump out of the car, and go from there. I looked around and immediately felt stupid. There where no inside handles inside of a cop car. Wait, maybe there was, maybe I wasn't even in a cop car. I found a handle, pulled it, and jumped out into the cold air, I didn't land on my feet, and the whole ice/rock thing, hurt like a son of a bitch.

I didn't care. I just ran. And fucking ran some more. The where speaking an array of Russian and some other weird language. I didn't take Russian 101. So I had no idea what they were saying. The cop car was coming after me, but because it wasn't an off road vehicle, I had a chance to run.

I finally came across an abandoned house, without thinking I went inside. The house protected me from the cold wind that was coming across the cold and unforgiving terrain, and I was getting tired. There was nobody there, so I decided that they wouldn't mind if I hid in their closet. I also looked for a phone and found one. I called home, and no body answered. Called 911, but I was in a different country. What the hell was I thinking?

I called dads cell phone

"WHERE DID YOU TAKE MY DAUGHTER YOU FUCKING BASTARDS!" Even my fathers angry voice was comforting. "Dad?" I whispered. "Lea! Honey, Oh my god where are you!? Are you okay?" I shook my head and held back the tears. "I don't know dad. I don't have a clue where I am. I..I'm really cold..They were speaking Russian. I didn't have my gun." "Listen. This is what you need to do, Lea, you need to find some kind of fire arm to protect yourself. Knives, even. Stay put until agents find you. They have 6 rookie cops, Chris Redfield, and I am on my way." I heard a heavy whooping sound in the back round of dads phone. I figured it must have been a helicopter. At least he was on his way.

"Dad. I'm scared now." I said, the tears finally flowing, I crawled into the closet and wrapped a heavy fur around me. "You should be, Lea. I love you." I stopped crying. And began on my journey to find some heavy weapons


	3. Chapter 2, 'Lea's Bracelet'

**Thank you all so much for your excellent reviews! Omgosh! Anyway, I have decided to alternate each chapter from Leon's to Lea's point of view, NOW ITS LEON'S POV.**

**Okay some things that I thought that I should bring up- Lea is seventeen, and her friend Mitch is 20. That doesn't give him anytime to become a cop, but lets just pretend for the story's sake that that's normal. This isn't real life people. Its Resident Evil! Let's go pretend!**

**Teehee ******

_Chapter two, Lea's Bracelet _

I couldn't control my emotions. I knew that I should not have gone to school. How could I be so stupid? Trusting her safety with a group of morons? How could Lea survive a new breakout of some strange virus even I haven't ever encountered?

Lea had received three things from her mother early on in life, her attitude, her interest in politics, and her smile. I was not about to loose that smile for a second time.

When Lea had not returned home by 3:20 I knew something was wrong. The only information I got from the secretary at the school, was that Lea's car was going to be towed if it was in the parking lot in for an hour longer. I asked to talk to the director of attendance, and all he said was that she had been marked present in the morning. Since Lea had skipped class so much, they didn't bother to wonder if she had been accosted. They also didn't wonder why her car had not left the parking lot. Fucking morons. I had to track down her friends, who had also been worried about Lea's disappearance. They said that they hadn't seen her since she went to the bathroom at lunch time, in a hurry. I wondered for a while if Lea had run away.

Lea had more sense than that. She wouldn't randomly choose to run around by herself? Would she?

Then, I finally got a call from the CIA. There was a world broadcast along the entire world from Russian leaders.

They had kidnapped one person from each country, and chose children of parents that had presented hope of rescue in the past. They kidnapped my daughter, because I had rescued Ashley in 2004, and I apparently was 'hope of rescue'. They were trying to scare people.

There were pictures of my daughter where being shown to people across America, She was tied up in rope. Her unconscious body was thrown in a truck with six other people; who I didn't care to get there names from. Lea's pale skin had shown through the others bodies like a beam of light. At least she was not infected. I kept my cell phone on for the entire ride. The plane could crash for all I care. I kept it close to my heart, in hopes that I would find her right away.

A few minutes later, it rang.

"HELLO?!" I said as quickly as I could.

"Leon, Any information on Lea? Is she okay!?" My heart sunk. It wasn't Lea, it was just Claire.

"I just heard from her two hours ago. She's hiding in some abandoned house north of Russia. We couldn't pin-point the exact coordinates. " I Doodled on some paper we had, containing useless leads and information I wouldn't ever read about someone else's kid. That wasn't what was important right now. "Well is that in the infected area?!" She questioned. "We don't know how far the virus has spread since this morning, but they think that she may be clear of the Super Virus at least until 1 thirty tomorrow. I'm going to let you go. I need to keep the line open just in case Lea needs my help. " She sighed. "Okay, Leon, Please be careful, and bring my baby home." She wept.

I clicked the phone together, and drifted asleep.

---

_It was just me and Ashley, laying in bed that Monday morning. But as usual, there were small hands touching my hand that hung off the side of the bed. The small "Up! Up Da! Up! Up!" melted my heart as usual, So opened my eyes to my sleepy eyed two and a half year old, picked her up so she could cuddle with us, and fell fast sleep as all three of us did any other morning. _

_The alarm went off around eight thirty, but Ashley was not in bed with us. I picked a sleeping Lea in my arms, and looked around the house. I found her in the bathroom, with a great big smile on her face and a white stick in her hand. _

"_Better make more room in the bed," She said, beaming. I couldn't wait! Another baby! Another little perfection that my wife could bring in the world, something that we created, together._

_---_

I awoke with a heavy heart. Lea was the only thing I had in the world. The stuardist was shaking me.

"You were talking in your sleep sir, can I get you a hot towel?" She chirped, lightly. I kindly rejected.

I was sent with three other rookie cops on the plane. They were chatting, I didn't care until I heard them talk about my daughter.

"That girl, has a snowball chance in hell of surviving. I mean, Our survival rate doesn't even look that good. I don't even see why we should attempt to rescue her, its just wasting American lives, She's dead meat anyway, tough luck. It's a waste they took such a hot chick though. " I didn't know who this guy was. But immediately decided that I didn't like him. I stood up from my seat and decided to confront the ass wipe.

"What is that you have to say about my daughter not surviving a chance in hell?" I said calmly. The cops hushed.

"The American hostage, That's your kid?" He said with slight anxiety in his voice.

"Yeah. And you're a fucking cowered-" I read his name tag "Private Andrews," I took my seat and continued to watch him through out the rest of the ride.

We arrived at nine thirty, which was two hours later. It Was dark out.

"I guess this means that we will head out in the morning, right sir?" Another cop asked me.

"Nope, You're on a rescue mission. You don't stop to eat, sleep or piss. Understood?" I commanded.

"Yes sir," He said with respect. I had a high opinion of this fellow. He was an asset to our team.

We met up with Chris, and his three rookies. One of the rookies consisted of his son, Mitch. I had known Mitch, he was a three years older than Lea, and also resided with Claire occasionally. Lea and Mitch were like oil and water, They did not get along, in a brotherly sisterly kind of way.

"We're going to find this son of a bitch Leon, Don't you worry." Chris said. I shook uncontrollably with fury and chill. Mitch spoke up, "Finding this guy won't lead us to Lea, or any other captives. That shouldn't be our worry. We need to find Lea right away, that girl can fire a gun, I've seen it. But she can't survive the snow storm coming up in a few days. And all she's wearing is a school Uniform, Unless she's found some other clothing."

I agreed with him. I had hopes that they would marry each other at a ripe age, of Like 45. I could trust Mitch to protect her, then at least.

"There have been sightings of her in a one hundred mile radius. We have also located the house." That's where we should head first, to find some clues or to see if maybe she is still there."

It was quite a long drive from the air port, but we were able to able to follow a blood trail to the house she ran too. We theorized that the blood was from tumbling out of the car. We weren't sure if she jumped out, or was thrown. There was blood everywhere. It was quite a long run, Good thing she was lanky and had long legs.

We busted the door open, yelled her name, but Lea was not there, but there were signs of struggle, a broken window, and huge pools of blood. I saw the phone cord dragged into the closet that she had been hiding in, but it had been off the hook and ringing busy. Someone cut the phone lines.

We all searched, but we couldn't find any foot prints in the snow. She couldn't have left, unless it was through a vehicle. We scattered the area, looking for something at Lea may have dropped, we searched for about a half an hour before we finally had a break though.

"I found something!" exclaimed Private Kampton. Mitch Sprinted over to see what it was. "It's Lea's," He announced. I had actually never seen it before. She had so much jewelry that I couldn't keep track of what she wore. "It should have say 'Swarovski ' on the side," Mitch said. And of course, it did. "How do you know this was hers, dude?" Kampton questioned. "The last time that Claire, Lea, and I stayed together, we went to the mall and we bought that bracelet at Swarovski crystal. I specifically remember it because it took her two hours to decide between the purple crystals or the blue ones", I grabbed the bracelet out of the cops hands, as if I touched it would tell me something I didn't already know about my daughter. It was found near some railroad tracks near the house, maybe she managed to get away on the train.

"How did it get here?" Chris asked.

I shook my head. I just wanted to find her. And fast. I held the bracelet in my hand. It was cold, sparkly and beautiful.

"Not sure." I said. "Lets go. I think that the vehicle marks are fresh. Lets check those out." The Cops behind us were scared shitless , they didn't know what to make of all the blood inside of the house. I was sure that Lea was okay if she had some kind of gun with her, besides, she was precious cargo, they wouldn't want to kill her right away, at least I don't think.

"HELP!" A deep, Voice said. It was private Kempton, All of us immediately ran to his direction, hoping that we would be able to find out what was wrong.

Whatever it was, was covered in blood, and its eyes were bright blue. All of us got out our guns and fired, but it seemed like the gunshots seemed to attract more of them. Finally five of them surrounded us.

They were everywhere, with their pale white muscular skin, large teeth and blood running down their faces. I realized suddenly, that the noses of the carriers, had closed, and instead, grew fins. There eyes, were bright blue, and glassy. I suspected they couldn't smell us or see us.

By the time we got rid of all 5 of them, we had been all out of ammunition.

"Holy Fucking shit!!!" Private Andrews screamed "What the fuck was that!?"

Mitch and Chris inspected the bodies, and they both confirmed that it was the distorted bodies of two young women, around age 21 to 25. This was a sigh of relief. I couldn't' ever live with myself if I shot my daughter, even if she was infected.

"The tracks in this driveway, are relatively new," I said. "She drove away., by herself." I knew this because there were sinkholes in the ice from the running vehicle, and my guess was, that that vehicle hadn't been started in quite a while, because I uncovered bits of rust, and pieces of the car. "She's alive, Check it out Chris. Look at the accumulation of snow over there, the car was going at least 60 MPH. while she was turning." I said outloud. I couldn't help but rejoice. She was a smart girl. But why did we find her bracelet so at least a football field away from where she left? And why were there no

"Your right," Chris confirmed. The cops gathered around us.

"Hey! Hey you guys!? Did you not see those fucking things? Or was it just me?!" Private Andrews screamed. Mitch Smirked,

"That's all in a days work. Careful not to piss your pants next time, pussy," Mitch said, Placing his hand on his shoulder. I smirked and walked around him.

"Lea apparently has more guts then that guy," Mitch said to Chris. Chris and I smirked together.

I clutched Lea's bracelet in my hand. "Lets find her." I Pushed myself at the top of the pack again, and began to lead our way out of the woods. "She couldn't have gone too far."


	4. Chapter 3, 'Hold Still'

Authors Note- Once again, each chapter alternates from Leon to Lea. LEAS for the awesome reviews!

--

_Chapter three, 'Hold Still'_

Good thing I could drive stick. This car was nothing like my custom pink painted 69 mustang with black leather interior.

That was the scariest fucking thing I ever saw in my life. I never imagined them to be that freighting, good thing they were blind. I stayed in the house over night, and almost made it through the next day.

If I didn't have my bracelet on, they would have never seen me. The Zombies were obviously attracted to things that reflected light. Good thing this car was a piece of shit clunker, I mean, if they would have seen the reflection of the car, then I would be six feet under right now. I shuddered. I had shot at least six of them, until they had me cornered, and had no ammo. At the moment I thought I was going to die, I heard a voice in my head say, "Your bracelet sweetie, they can only see the reflection off the bracelet." I threw it as far as I possibly could, and low-and-behold, they fallowed it. It gave me time to start the car and get a move on.

Now on to the next thing, where was I supposed to go? It's not like I could have stayed there. There where so many people looking for me, how could I make it easer on them? Should I turn around? I wasn't sure. I also wasn't sure how fast I was going, I mean, I forgot the ratio to miles to kilometers, so I didn't even know where I might be on the map.

I Continued down the road and began to tried to forget what had happened, but all I could think about, was those ivory white teeth. Those, sharp, ivory, white teeth. The could have easily ripped me to bits if it hadn't been for that sweet, kind of nasal-ly, voice. Who knows, maybe I was just smart and created an alter-ego.

Suddenly, I heard another vehicle behind me. I hopefully looked for my father, but it was just some old Russian lady, puttering behind me. I couldn't believe how tired I was, I thought of pulling over for some sleep, but that would be catastrophic.

The second time someone pulled around the corner behind me, I didn't even notice it. Until of course, it started shooting at the car. The piece of junk shut down automatically. The only weapon I had was the knife, and I was afraid to use it if it was those monsters, knives are shiny. They would come at me quicker. I couldn't decide what to do, so I continued to look for a weapon.

But couldn't find one.

"Hey! Mosquito bites! Get your ass over here!" Said a familiar voice. It was Mitch! Of all people to save my life, it had to be Mitch. "HEY! Stupid! Lets go! Jesus!" He said impatiently. I got out of my hunk-uh-junk, and walked toward him. "If you had gone any further, you would have ran right into the person that got you abducted in the first place." He said. Mitch always thought of me as a person that he had to look after. He grabbed my arm and tried pulling me into the car. "I'm perfectly capable of walking, bastard," I said, pulling my arm away.

"Not fast enough, apparently." He said, sarcastically. I got in the back seat because there was one unfamiliar person in the car with him. I wasn't used to taking backseat. Mitch gave me a funny look.

"So, you gunna let me drive?" I objected. Mitch laughed. "Oh, sorry princess, I forgot to open the door for you. Your not driving." I opened my door quickly, so I wouldn't hear his sarcasm and his pity arguments. "Fuck you, jock." I said, throwing myself in the car, The Cop in front gave me a strange look. I immediately retaliated; I didn't want him to get the wrong impression of me.

"Hi! I'm Lea, Sorry you had to see me like that, I mean, Mitch brings out the worst in me." The cop smiled, but not a 'haha' smile, it was a smile of satisfaction.

"We got her dude! Check it out! We're like, American heroes!" I rolled my eyes, and read "ANDREWS" on his badge. He was one of the reasons that I hated the entire male race.

"Yeah. Just so you know I'm like, okay and shit. Not like anyone asked me" I said, sitting back in my seat. "After fighting those monsters," I continued.

Mitch started the car. "Yeah. We fought those mother fuckers in one blast." 'Andrews' replied. Mitch cocked his brow. "Yeah, if screaming like a girl counts as fighting." He remarked.

I joined him in a laugh. "So where is my dad?" I questioned.

"All of us split up to look for you in at a fork in the road. We have no walkie-talkie connection here." Mitch said. He gave me a cocky smile. "Typical chick, Princess Lay-uh, speeding. Your worse than any other girl I know. And I lived in a police academy for six months." My ears got red.

"Do not call me princess Lay-uh, it's pronounced LEE-UH, I'm not from starwars, you jackass. You wish you where Luke or Hon Solo." Mitch laughed.  
"That's not how your name is spelled, Lay-UH!" He said, attempting to press my buttons, He put the car in third gear and beamed at me.

"You seriously can't read. That's why Kylee Minoe did your homework for you in high school. If anything you should think that its 'Ley'or 'Lee' or something of that nature. Ashley misspelled my name, not my fault."

"Fuck you, either way." He said.

"hey, Girl, uh, did you get bit or are ya' clean?" Andrews said, looking a little scared.

" I sucked the blood out of every single zombie I could find. Could change any minute. I have a name you know." I said, cleaning the bottom of my nails out.

He shook his head. What a fucking douche bag.

About ten minutes down the road, someone was speeding behind us. It was a SUV type vehicle. Out of nowhere, came all this fire that just missed us.

"LEA! TAKE THE SHOTGUN FROM THE BACK! THERE ARE SHELLS IN THE BAG THERE!" I quickly loaded the gun and turned around to see if I could see who was in it. It was the female accomplice that had been with the fake cop yesterday.

"fucking bitch," I said. I blasted the shotgun through the windshield, trying to protect us from more crazy fire. It was a direct hit. But little did I know, there were more people in the car.

"Good shot, Princess," Mitch said, accelerating the car. Things started to get a little fuzzy, and then I saw that I had a great big needle in my arm. What…what the hell was..How did that get there?! "Princess?" Mitch turned around and saw me trying to take the needle out of my arm. "Lea! Take it out! come on!" I was so disorientated I could barley grab the needle, my fingers where too big. Some one grabbed me, I heard some gunshots, and a very low "GET THE FUCK OFF OF MY SISTER, BRO!"

That was the last thing I heard before it all went black. Again.

---

_It was the night before Christmas, and daddy and I decided that we would spend Christmas with Claire. Dad was out in the town because Claire had said that he wanted to get some milk for Santa. Me and Claire, made cookies, and dad said that he would leave extra special presents if he bought some milk. So Claire and I mixed the batter together and cooked them nice and gooey-warm, Santa would have to leave me the doll house that I wanted, if he tasted one of my cookies._

_I was getting a little tired after we finished cooking, so I went and took a nap out by the television. When I woke up, all the cookies were being eaten, by Mitch. This was probably where the hatred between him and I started. He ate all of Santa's cookies. I was so angry, that I threw myself at him, blaring words that only my daddy used when he was really mad._

_Claire came in with prying arms, pulling us apart._

"_Lea! Mitch! Stop fighting right this instant! Santa's going to skip our house tonight if you two fight!" _

"_It was Lea's fault! She just started hitting me!" _

"_Yeah well you ate all the cookies! Santa's not going to leave me a Beach Party Barbie Supreme Cancun Dollhouse now! You're a real meanie!" _

_Claire looked at the both of us and then looked at the counter where the cookies had been. _

"_Okay you two, its fine. Ill call Leon and tell him to pick up cookie dough when he's getting the wrapping pap- uh, I mean, milk for Santa. We'll just make more." _

_I crossed my arms and pouted. "I'm still telling my daddy." I whispered to Mitch. "Your such a baby, Lea. Santa isn't even real." I stuck my tongue out at him. "Yuh-huh. Your gonna get coal." He stuck his tongue out to me._

_--_

"Hey, Lea! Hey, you alive!? Come on. Wake up, kiddo." Mitch was my foot with his foot. Both of us were shackled to the walls. "They got us with darts." He groaned. My body was still a little weak from the drug. "Yeah, I got that. Do you know where we are?"

"No clue, Andrews is still out. I'd rather not wake him up. How can we get out of here?" I looked around, and saw nothing useful.

"Maybe your hands are small enough to fit through the shackles." I tried, and it didn't work. The second time I tried harder, and my left hand came right out. But the left shackle was too tight.

"Good! I always knew you would come in handy runt! Slip the Glock from out of my pocket!" I reached with all my might, but couldn't get it. Finally, I remembered that I had a bobby pin in my hair. I let my hair down, and found it.

"Come on, come on, It worked in Scooby-Doo it should work here," I said sarcastically. To my amazement, the other shackle came undone easily. My entire body was scratched up, bloody and bruised, but I still managed to have a little energy enough to reach the gun this time.

I blew the shackles off my legs, then Mitch's, then Andrews. I shook him awake.

"Don't kill me!" He whined. I had the desire to punch him in the face, but decided not too.

"Get the hell up. Some cop you are, _boy_" I taunted. He moved from the floor to his feet. "A 'thanks for saving me!' would suffice." He said, brushing his clothes off.

"Sit on it and rotate, dude. I only heard Mich's gunshots. He saved my life." I turned to Mitch. He smiled, and threw me some ammo. "Keep the gun, you're a sharp shot." He said. I caught it and put it in my pocket.

There was a door that we went out of, but it was surrounded by the zombie things.

"You guys! Close your eyes!" I said, taking my earring out of my ear.

"What the fuck!? Are you nuts kid?!" Andrews replied.

"Seriously Kennedy! Just fucking blast um!"

"JUST FUCKING DO IT! THEY ARE ATTRACTED TO LIGHT REFLECTION!" I threw my earring in the other direction so the three of us could run. Sure enough, my sparkly diamond earring did the trick, I closed my eyes and I walked myself in the opposite direction they where coming from.

But the other two did not close their eyes, and the light from the torch reflected off their retinas.

"When you close your eyes, you become completely invisible to them! Fucking listen to me you bastards!"

Finally it went through their thick skull as I threw another earring. This time, all three of us closed our eyes and ran as fast as we could in the opposite direction.

"Got..Any…More…of..those…things…Lea?" Mitch panted. I shook my head, I had been completely out of jewelry. As we continued to run down this hallway that looked like and abandoned school. The next thing we knew, we were being chased by full blown animals.

I didn't look back to see what the hell they were. I will never know if they were wolves or dogs or giant infected cats. I don't ever want to remember what was behind us.

"Right there!" Mitch yelled. There was door ajar, but there where flashlights coming in the direction.

"Okay…Get eaten…or get beaten.." I yelled. All three of us chose to get beaten.

"FREEZE!" A group of police said. It was the familiar voice of my father.

"DAD! FUCKING RUN LETS GO!" Mitch, Andrews, and I never left running mode, which was good too, because the whole wall blew down with some sort of dynamite.

All of us ran as fast as we could, ad far as we could, but the school was like a maze that we couldn't get out of.

"Fuck this shit," said Mitch. He threw a grenade at the side of the wall, then we all escaped.

By the tie we were out of the 'torture hole' I had saw something strange growing on my arm. I looked at it, and when I poked it, it hurt. IT was about three times the size of a golf ball, and it was moving.

"Dad, What's on my arm!?" He turned to me, gave it a look, and tied his shirt around the very top of my arm. The cops completely arranged around me. Looking frightened.

"Lea, honey, listen carefully," Dad said, pulling out his knife. "You're going to have to hold still."


	5. Chapter 4, 'Infected'

Authors note- I'm sorry if you think my ideas are stupid. This is my last attempt at recruiting readers, but thank you to all that enjoy it/reviewed.

Once again, this is LEONS POV

--

It killed me to have to cut into my daughters own flesh, but it had to be done. Whatever was inside of the large abscess may kill her.

"Hey, you guys, I need you to hold her down." I said as calmly and softly as I could. The officers understood and held each of her limbs to the ground.

"D-dad..get it out" Lea said bravely.

The first cut I made into her arm was extremely difficult; the skin was so tight around the bulbous area that the blade did not want to even cut her. But eventually, the skin released a gooey greenish smelly puss that ran down her arm.

Lea screamed and tossed and turned and whipped her head around as much as she could, and it broke my heart to see her like that.

As she screamed obscenities, I managed to find medium sized green eggs in her arm. One egg at a time, I began to pull them out. The eggs were clearish, and squirmed when you touched them.

"Sir, how are we going to close the wound?" Asked Kempton. I didn't answer. I wasn't expecting to go this deep into the tissue. "There is some first aid over there," Mitch replied. Mitch took one hand off of Lea's arm and she punched him square in the face. I'm sure she didn't mean to do that. "Have Andrews hold her down and go get some supplies ready so I can close it," I said calmly. Lea continued her screaming and crying. "Don't worry sweetheart, I almost have them all out," I soothed. Suddenly, her back arched forward, as she began to vomit and scream some more. "THAT HURTS SO MUCH!" She yelled.

Finally, I got the last of the eight eggs out. "Sweetie, this is going to burn," I said again, quietly. I pulled the tissue together and began putting some alcohol on the inside and outside of the wound. Sure enough, she yelled yet again.

As I began sewing the tissue together, I noticed that the skin area around where the eggs had been were slightly, burnt. The skin around that area looked burnt.

"Get some fucking gauze pads! Why are you just standing there!?" Mitch screamed at the remaining officers. The hurried over with the rest of the first aid kit in their hands. Lea stopped yelling, and started to calm down.

I taped the gauze pads around her arm with the medical tape.

She took a few breaths to recuperate. She tried to stand up but was shaking so badly I decided to carry her to the SUV.

Chris Jogged at my side,

"How did they even get in there? That can't be good. What else might have they injected in her?" He rambled. I didn't hear anything except the whimpers of my daughter.

"I'm so cold, dad, I'm so cold," she cried. I took my jacket off and wrapped her in it. But that didn't help her bare legs and wet knee length socks. Chris started the car and told the others to jump in.

"Lets get to the airport, Hey Mitch, Andrews, You don't have any bumps on you do you!?" I yelled. Each of them inspected their bodies carefully, but found nothing.

Then something happened I would never forget. Lea's entire body turned blue, as if she wasn't getting enough oxygen. She started coughing and gasping for air, but couldn't seem to get enough.

"Lea!" I screamed. Chris and I quickly switched places so I could give her CPR, but it was like she was choking.

I know I didn't leave any eggs in there, and I certainly know that I closed the wound well enough.

The car couldn't seem to get anywhere fast enough. Lea was dying, and I couldn't do anything about it. I would pull my own beating heart out of my chest for my little girl. I had to do something, but I couldn't. I tried CPR on her one more time.

Then though pure miracle, her gasping and heart rate was slowing. Her body was changing back to the creamy color that it has always been, the freckles on her nose became visible once again, pinkness in her cheeks returned. She opened her eyes.

"I'm really, really thirsty," She squeaked. I smiled, so happy to hear that sweet voice again. "Someone hand her some water," I ordered. Water came, and she gulped the entire bottle down, without any breath.

After she had her fill of water, I pulled her close to my body, holding her as close to my heart as I could. Without thinking, Tears fell from my eyes,

"You'll be okay, kid," I said, stroking her hair. "Don't worry," I said again. She coughed a little and fell asleep on my chest. What was I thinking. If anyone knew that she was infected with something, she wouldn't get passed home-security. They would take her in some cold dark room and 'terminate' the non-existent virus, which would automatically kill her.

My cell phone rang. I didn't want to answer it, but did anyway.

"Kennedy," I said unenthusiastically

"Its Hunnagan. I have some information about the virus."She said. My heart raced.

"Lea's been infected. You need to tell me everything you know!" I demanded.

"The first thing that you should know, is there is some sort of nucleus in early stages of the virus. When dissected, the inflamed cells appear to be very pussy and green." So they weren't eggs. They where her infected cells.

"Scientists here think that the infected cells send signals to the organs of the body-Including brain, lungs, kidneys and epidermis. If the nucleus is destroyed, the body may shut down completely because the body was relying on the virus for brain-like activity. During this stage, the brain is still in use, but is not to control organs or bodily functions."She continued. So it took over the organs?

"But as I was saying, if the cells where removed after all the organs were taken over, the subject will surely die. If there where only a two to three taken over, the subject has a twenty five to forty percent survival rate, with the medicine of course."

I shuddered. 24 hours, 25 to 40 percent?!"

"Where can I get this medicine?" I said impatiently.

"At any local hospital in the united states. It stabilizes Organ activity. Early stages of the Virus are considered to be two to three days. Was there any change in the subject other than the inflamed area?" Hunnagan questioned.

"No, nothing, after the area was removed she had trouble breathing." I replied, clenching my teeth.

"Good thing you got the virus out of the body in time, but the trouble breathing means that the nucleolus was not developed enough to take over most of the organs. The first thing to be shutdown is usually the lungs. The body may have a fifty to seventy percent survival rate if the medicine is injected, and a ten to fifteen percent chance of survival if it is not. Lungs repair themselves quickly." She said.

My heart lifted. Seventy percent, was a much better number than forty,

"Okay. Get the subject to the hospital right away, continue to do CPR until breathing rate is normal. She subject may be very sleepy and have a very high fever. The immune system is still trying to fix the loss of lung tissue, just check her breathing periodically. "

Lea's body was hot to the touch.

I clicked my phone together,

"We got 24 hours to get to an American hospital." I said. Every one gave me a worried look. "We are not going to make it on time. It's a five and a half hour drive to the airport and a 13 hour flight to Anchorage." Some one said. "Hey genius, that's only 18 hours. If we call and tell the hospital that we are on the way, then we should be able to get her to the hospital in about 19 hours, flat. That's five hours to spare." Mitch retaliated. Mitch watched Lea's body like a hawk. "You better live, kid." I heard him whisper to her. I pushed the hair out of her face and looked at her arm. I was happy to see that it was normal size and was healing.

She had a couple other attacks with her breathing like she did before, but the CPR seemed to work, but only temporally, it was a long five hours to the airport, trying to keep her alive. I couldn't see how they would let her on the plane.

"We have to tell them that she has phenomia," Said Mitch. "That's the symptoms that she is portraying." We all understood. I called the local anchorage hospital and told them that we where on our way, a long, 18 hour way.

She would just have to hang in there.

And we would have to stay away from any distractions. Like the person that took her here in the first place.


	6. Chapter 5, 'The sound of Death'

_**Chapter 5, The sound of death. (PS- this is in LEAS POV) **_

That entire time that I was laying on my fathers lap, I drifted in and out of conciseness.

A few times that I was awake, all I could feel was intense pain in my chest, and my arm wasn't dandy, either. I heard them talk a little, just, quietly about if they had enough gun ammo to hold up if we ran into 'problems', and who would be by my side if we were to get attacked. Mitch volunteered.

--

_You always know it's the first real day of spring by the clean sent in the air. I was a grade nine, and was beginning to take on the whole aspect of this new school I moved too. This was the one that Claire wanted me to attend while I was staying with her._

_But there was something that I enjoyed much more then 'the first smell of spring,' and his name was Matt Knight, the beautiful, grade 11 heart throb. _

_As I waited outside by the school for Mitch to arrive to come get me, Matt walked his gentle, sexy, wonderful walk towards me. He lit a cigarette, and looked at me with these beautiful grey-green eyes. _

"_Hey, you're that kid that just moved here, right?" He said, blowing the smoke from his left cheek. What a badass. _

"_Uh- yeah, I moved here from Washington. Came to stay with my aunt." I said franticly. He nodded his head._

"_Mitch Redfield is you're cousin?" He questioned. Shit. He knows about his stupid reputation. _

"_Yeah. Don't worry. I don't like him either." I said, picking through my shit, trying to find something that would make me look as badass as he did. All I found was gum, not exactly Marlboro's, but I put it in my mouth anyway. _

_He chuckled. _

"_Your cute." He said flicking his ash. My heart went into my throat, the butterflies went sailing, and I had this strange feeling that I had to pee. _

_He looked to me, with his great, beautiful, long lashes. "So, you wanna go see that new movie, uh, what's it called, Freddy VS Jason 13?" The pee feeling came along again. _

"_YEAH!" I lost control of the volume of my voice when I was a little nervous. "That would be, great," I said more normally, trying to keep it nice and cool. He put his cigarette out and gave me a great big kiss on the cheek. It was wonderful. _

_Little did I know, dad came home that day, and was going to surprise me with his arrival at the school. _

_Dad saw the mack on the cheek, and decided that he would pick him up, throw him, and curse, scream vulgarities, and ask ' if he had any social diseases that I needed to know about.' _

_To no ones surprise, this ended my reign of cool at Carlton Private. _

_--_

I finally awoke for good, my coughing couldn't be controlled enough for me to sleep anymore. So this is what I would feel like fifty years later, if I had those Marlboro's that day.

Chris was in the drivers seat, Mitch was in the passenger, and dad was sitting with me, in the back.

Dad still had his arm around me, I pulled away.

"Jesus, dad, give me some *COUGH COUGH* room, Christ sakes," I said dryly. He gave me a hurt look and pulled his arm away.

"Glad to see that your talking, finally," He returned. "I talked to Claire. She said that She's on her way to Anchorage to see how you're doing."

I laid my head on the window, but the window was so cold that I couldn't even stand to keep it there for more then a few seconds. I poked at hurt arm.

It hurt so much that I even touched it, but at least whatever it was, was out. I got up the courage to see what it was like, and I really wished that I hadn't.

The blood had dried around the wound, but it wasn't only blood. It was pus, goo, and stitches.

"Why did you just lift your gauze pad up Lea Savannah?!" Dad said sternly.

"Oh you know, just because everyone else got to take a good look at my bloody nasty infected arm, I thought that I should have a right." I replied, sarcastically. I went into a coughing fit. My dad turned slightly red.

"You aren't being yourself, Lea. You should thank every single one of these men for helping you get that nucleus out." He continued.

. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I truly am thankful for each of your effort-*COUGH *COUGH* COUGH* COUGH*" I covered my mouth with my arm.

Dad placed his hand on my back, rubbing each of the cough's out.

"You should probably apologize to Mitch, you gave him a pretty good punch to the teeth." He said, joking.

"Sorry Mitch. Next time I want to punch you, ya got a 'get out of jail free' card I guess," I said kind of jocular.

"Good too see your still a bitch," He said under his breath.

"The change in mood is just your hormones reacting to whatever is going on with your body." Chris said, shifting the car.

"Wow, Lea. Maybe you do have a chance at having boobies someday! This whole thing might push you into puberty!" Mitch whispered to me. I laughed. Ever since I was 12 years old, he picked on the size of my breasts. I always thought that more than a mouthful was wasteful. Besides, there where nothing wrong with them, they were perky and cute.

"Shut the hell up Mitch. Or so help me god, you'll be singing soprano." I whispered back.

The vehicle behind us must have been the other group of cops.

Without warning, it began to snow, hard.

"This is the Snowstorm I told you that she wouldn't survive, Dad, good thing I ran into you before this mess, Princess." Mitch said to Chris.

"Watch it, Mitch." Said dad, he was getting annoyed with the banter that Mitch and I were sharing. It reminded me of when Chris, Claire, Mitch, Dad and I drove to the beach when Mitch and I were little. Dad got so annoyed during that car ride, it was hilarious.

"You know, most people from California haven't even seen snow. How are we supposed to drive in it?!"

It was like a complete whiteout. We couldn't even see our own headlights.

Dads phone beeped.

"Kennedy" He said. He nodded his head. "Mhm. We can't do that," He said. "Yeah, no way in hell. This car is not stopping. Tell Andrews to cowboy up." He clicked it back together.

"How long was it supposed to snow like this, Redfield?" Dad questioned.

"Overnight." Mitch returned. "On the Brightside……..oh, wait, there is none." He said. That was his usual dumbass nature. Decide to say something that would make no sense at all.

My dad shook his head, whipped open his cell phone. "Kempton" he said. "Okay, pull over." Chris had no problem stopping. We could have driven straight into a tree, honestly.

"Listen. I'm going to see if they can ship the medicine through the next flight from Anchorage to the airport. It shouldn't take any slower than it does to get out of this storm." He said, dryly.

He argued with several people on the phone, but the medicine was in such short supply that they didn't want to risk it being broke during the flight.

"That's bullshit." Dad muttered. He apparently still had no luck.

"Well, we just gotta take the advice that I had said earlier. Cowboy up. Here, Let me drive." Chris threw the keys at dad, and they got out of the car and they switched places.

My father also struggled to see, but managed to get down the road.

My health was slowly getting worse . The chest pains grew, but there was nothing that I could do about it.

I tried to cover up every single cough and wheeze so I could make life easer on my father. But sometimes, the feeling was uncontrollable, and I couldn't take it.

My regular breathing was like breathing through a straw. But when I couldn't breathe at all, it was like someone was holding me underwater.

Suddenly, I heard screams for help, and saw a small fire in the car behind us. My father parked the car, to investigate what was going on. The three of them loaded their guns, and went immediately into action mode, Well, Chris and my father that is. Mitch was left to protect me.

I will never forget the sound of death, the cries, the shots, the pain. I couldn't understand any of it. It wasn't real. An officer was being bitten, and all I could do was roll myself up in a little ball and cover my ears.

Then, as I was feeling sorry for myself, something grabbed my leg, Mitch fired three shots into it's head, spewing blood and goo all over my face.

"What the hell! Wake up Kennedy!" He said. "Don't loose that smart ass bravery now, Princess!" I kicked the carcass off of me, and began to cough again, uncontrollably. He gave me a loaded gun. I took it and started to think a little bit more clearly.

I held the gun up to the side of my face, pointing it upward. Another one attempted to reach out at me, this time, with its teeth fully drawn back, like fangs.

I pointed the glock directly in its mouth. The BANG was the most comforting sound I could ever imagine.

"Good job, Lea," As he was congratulating me, Hands went directly threw the window behind him, and began to strangle him. I didn't know what to do. I was afraid if I had shot and missed, I would instantly kill Mitch. It was about the time when it drew its teeth, that I decided to shoot it anyway.

I did not miss the target. Mitch pushed it off his body and inspected himself for bites.

He coughed and touched his neck. "Okay..I'm okay.." I gave him a worried look, but was relived to find that he was actually okay.

Another set of hands entered the back of the car. Mitch and I both pointed at the gun at it.

"Don't shoot! Don't shoot!" It was Andrews, and the other nameless ones.

Kempton, Chris, and my father where missing.

There where no gunshots, they couldn't be dead. They just couldn't be.

---

**Authors note- I have decided that I'm going to continue and rewrite it when I am all done. I really hope that everyone enjoys it though! **

**Peace out! **


	7. Chapter 6, 'Nah, thats a year away'

HEY! Like most of you, I have been playing the new game. Unfortunately, my XBOX RROD. Right in the middle of something.

FUCK!

Lol. Please read and review.

Thank you so much!

--

"_Nah, that's a year away." _

Chris and I struggled to keep the accumulating zombies off of us, Kempton was already bitten, and bleeding everywhere. The snow was blowing all over, and it made it very difficult to see, if it wasn't for the snow, we may have been able to save him.

"KEMPTON! KEEP FIGHTING WE CAN SAVE YOU!" Chris exclaimed, as he shot one in the head. But, three had attacked him, and dragged him out of sight.

All we could do was fallow them blindly, without success. We where at a point where we couldn't see the taillights of the vehicle. All I could hear was the screaming of Kempton, and the ripping of his flesh. I couldn't believe I was saying this, but all I could mutter to Chris was,

"We better turn around, before we get lost."

Suddenly, there where lots more, coming out from all around us. It was like we walked into a nest of some sort. We started shooting as fast as we possibly could, but it seemed like it was no use. More and more where coming after us.

"Shit, that was my last round," Chris muttered, pulling the trigger. I let it slide off me, I had to think of a new plan. And quick.

Out of nowhere, there where very loud bangs, not the regular handguns that we had. Four people joined us, Lea wielding a shotgun, and Mitch, wielding a magnum of some sort. The spare other cops surrounded them, shooting their glocks.

"Lea! What the fuck are you doing!? Get back in the car!" I screamed. She refused, and continued taking shots at the undead.

With the four of us shooting, they began to retaliate and shorten in numbers.

"EVERYONE TO THE CAR! NOW! THAT'S AN ORDER!" I screamed. All of us struggled to fight our way through the unforgiving cold, and wind.

All of us began to run, except Lea, who fell to her knees. Mitch had that situation covered. He threw her over his shoulder and began to sprint with the rest of us.

Finally, the taillights of our vehicle became clear; at least we had something that we could run towards. Because the rookies where younger then us, they reached it first. Mitch got in the drivers seat.

Lea was balled up, in a coughing rampage.

"What the hell where you thinking!? You stay in the vehicle at all times! You Understand me!?" I scolded.

"Y-you would-" she choked. "h-have come aft-" She coughed again and again. "after me, if y-yo-you thought I – was going to d-die." Tears where streaming from her eyes, I wasn't sure if they where emotional tears, or tears from not getting enough air.

"That, That's different. I'm an adult, Specially trained. Your seventeen years old, and in highschool." I returned, pulling her close to me.

"Where's Kempton?" She gasped.

I took a minute to take in what happened. Kempton was dead. He was gone. I shook my head and concentrated on other things. Mitch was driving wicked fast, and he could kill all of us.

"Slow down, Mitch." I said.

"Dad, I asked you a question. Please answer me," Lea sqeeked.

I looked into those icy blue eyes. She came to the conclusion herself.

"He's dead! He has a family some where! Oh My God! Its all my fault!" She cried. Her coughing continued. She hit my chest, "Oh, oh, my god, He's fucking dead!" All I could do was hold her sholders.

"Lea, you need to calm down. Your going to get really sick. Listen. Hey. Lea-" None of my calming down could do much of anything. Her eyes filled with tears, and she began to sob.

"Listen Kennedy, That's life. Thank god you made it out alive." Said a voice from the back.

She flashed her eyes to the back.

"Fuck you Andrews. You shouldn't be here. You should be thanking Mitch and I that your alive, not God." She said quietly.

"True dat. Lea, He's lucky you didn't shoot his ass when they came running to us." Mitch flashed his brown eyes back in the rear-view. "_Oh, don't shoot, don't shoot!" _He mocked.

Lea calmed down.

"You shouldn't be here, you son of a bitch," I said, coolly, looking around for some ammo.

Andrews leaned back.

"Mock me all ya want, If he had taken my advice, he'd be alive right now." This time, I was about to turn around and punch him. By the time my body had turned, Chris grabbed me from the back. I bit my lip.

Twenty minutes later, the storm started to lift.

"Looks like we're coming out of it," Mitch said, smiling. This was a good sign. My phone rang.

"Kennedy," I said,

"Can I talk to her now?! Is she okay?!" It was Claire, again. I nodded, and put my hand over the phone.

"Hey Lea, you okay to talk to Claire?" I said. Without hesitating, she pulled the phone out of my hands. There was a small smile over her face, Ashley's smile.

"Hey mama," She said, excited. She mumbled a few 'mhms' and 'yes'es' and other things, I guess Claire didn't take my word for it, she must have been asking her if she was okay.

"Yeah, that would be really, really nice. My pink converse are in the spare room, and I think that I left my favorite jeans there too…Yeah…Mitch is okay too. He misses you. Mhm... Okay I love you….Okay…Yeah we have been getting along. I only punched him once….Kay, Claire, I'm loosing you. Love you too lil' mom." She clicked the phone together.

"Claire is going to bring me some clean clothes when we she gets up in Anchorage. What a nice thought. Mitch and Chris, Claire said she loves you guys,"

For some reason, Jealousy began to erupt in the pit of my stomach.

"She said that she misses you too dad, she said to be careful." The pit slowly relieved itself.

Lea inch towards me, and put her arms around me.

"Wow, dad, and to think you gave up all this action to come to my ballet recitals, how did you do it. " She said, joking. I chuckled. She didn't let go of my embrace. "No clue." I said, holding her tighter.

"I love you, daddy." She said softly. She hadn't called me 'daddy' since she was nine years old, what was the deal with that? I didn't care, none the less. It made me feel really good.

"I love you too, babe. What's up with the whole, being….nice..?" I said, releasing my embrace on her. I was trying to dance around the subject, without changing her good mood.

"I dunno. When I think about clean clothes I get this funny, happy feeling." She said. "I love the smell. Its like a comfort blanket or something. I just can't wait to get home. And I do love ya', dad."This confused me. Once again, I knew nothing about teenage girls.

Mitch looked at her in the mirror.

"The smell of Aunt Claire's house is a smell anyone would die for." Lea looked up. "It's because it's a part of our childhood. Besides, all it smells like is carpet cleaner, and sometimes candles." She said, picking at her nails.

"Yeah but, its,-" he said, Lea interrupted. "safe."

He nodded. "Unless you're there. Then it smells like the reeking pits of hell, or whatever perfume it is you wear." Mitch teased, joking. Lea actually joined him in a laugh. But the laughing turned to coughing immediately.

Something happened that didn't happen before. Clear whitish liquid came from her mouth.

"Hey, You alright,kid?" I said, patting her back. She nodded and layed her head on the door.

"Want a blanket, Babe?" I said again, trying to keep her warm as possible. "No ,I just need to rest for a minute here." She closed her eyes, and that minute of rest turned into three hours.

For those particular hours of the ride, it was pretty much silent, except for Andrews singing some stupid pop-song to himself.

"Hey, What happens if she recovers, I mean like, without the medicine? Is there anything we can give her to like, help the coughing? Nyquil or something?" Said a rookie. I could tell he was just trying to break the ice in the car. He was one of those people that couldn't take silence.

"Not sure. Better not risk it though. We better not put any drugs into her that she doesn't need." He nodded and continued out looking out the window.

I looked at my sleeping Lea, to me, she was still that cute little six year old. It was hard to believe that she would be graduating highschool next year.

Nah, that's a year away.

Hopefully, she would change her mind on her career choice, maybe a doctor, or, lawyer or something.

She seemed to get out of speeding tickets well enough.


	8. Chapter 7,'Just shoot me'

**Woot! Chapter 7! LEAS POV**

_---_

_I was standing in a hallway, of what looked like a castle. I remember being so frightened, so alone. _

_Suddenly, these, knight things were falling on me, I dodged them, but instead of my body being flexible and graceful, like it has always been, I was clumsy and had a hard time staying on my two feet. _

_I was caring something, I didn't know what it was, but it was important. _

_Then I saw my father, I was relieved, so relieved. I had no of protection, just a few lamps and things. _

_He was happy to see me, and there was some kind of light in his eyes that I haven't ever seen before. I hugged him anyway. _

"_Ashley! You did good!" I shook my head and pulled away._

"_What the hell are you talking about!?" I said, looking at his strange outfit. _

"_Let's get you home!" He pulled on my hand, and I realized that the fingernails were beautifully polished, unlike mine. I also had weird clothes on, and….breasts? _

_What the hell?_

"_Dad! What the Hell is going on!?"_

_--_

When I awoke, Dad was no longer sitting with me, Mitch was. He was doing that thing he always did when we were little, popping his gum. It used to drive me crazy.

I tried to say something, but my mouth filled with liquid, I gurgled a 'hey' and spat all of this stuff into my hands.

Even though I tried not showing it, the whole staying alive thing, was getting more and more difficult. Each time I took a breath, sharp daggers dug further and further down into my body, as if they were slicing my insides. At one point, I held my breath until I had to exhale, just to avoid the pain of breathing.

Death had a whole new meaning to me. Death was not just that thing that happened to other people, or something that happened in movies, but it was someone that stalked us, until we made a wrong move. I couldn't get over the fact that Kempton had had a family, friends, a human body.

Someone had died, for me, and I didn't even know his first name. What if he had young children, or maybe he was like me, the only one a person had left. I shook the awful feelings that consumed my body.

Everyone breathed deeply as we entered the familiar city that had the airport. (Except me, of course) Little did we know, the entire military airport had been evacuated.

When we actually came to the parking lot of the airport, I found it very difficult to stand. My knees where wobbly and weak, After taking about three steps away from the vehicle, my father asked if I was okay, and carried me anyway. All of us began to walk towards the door. Like always, Mitch got to it first.

"Damn it, it's locked." He breathed, jerking the handles. My father didn't make a sound, he just shook his head.

Things were starting to get extremely blurry, and sound started like it was coming out of a tube.

"Here, take Lea, Mitch. Chris and I can kick the door open," I heard someone say. I felt movement but was disorientated and was unable to process what happened.

Suddenly, I felt rage, outrageous rage that I have never felt before in my life. I began to dig my nails in the side of Mitch's face, and rip and claw at whatever I could get my hands on. I couldn't hear a word I was saying, but it was loud, and angry. The only thing I could hear myself saying was, "DIE! DIE! DIE!" My sight disappeared completely. I wasn't able to control myself, or my words, and my ears felt like they were filling up with water. I screamed and kicked and yelled as I was thrown to on the ground, and water gurgled out of my mouth as I was screaming with whatever agony and hatred that was lodged inside of my body.

Strong hands shook me, but they did nothing. I could barley see. I didn't know who was touching me, or why. I shrieked one last time, and someone had me in handcuffs. I didn't feel the need to breathe.

"Jesus! What the hell is the matter with her!?" Someone said. I began to throw my head around, ready to kill him. I opened my mouth to yell, and white gurgling liquid came out of my mouth once more.

Finally the rage ended, probably from the lack of my breathing. My sight still didn't come back, and I was on the ground with six officers holding me down. I didn't care that my father was hovering over me, if I could have got my hands on him, I could have killed him. But once again, I started to suffocate, and the burning in my chest would not go away. Gagging and screaming, I prayed to god they would shoot me.

I slowly drifted away, from that awful heavy thing that caused my body so much pain. I was ready to die, now, it was going to be all better. There was light, but nothing came but a voice.

"_Now's not your time sweetie, you have to wake up. Kiss your father for me. Wake up my Lea Savannah"_

The light went away, but I still couldn't see.

"Lea! Help's coming you have to be okay! Don't do that Lea! Wake up! COME ON! WAKE UP! "I opened my eyes, but there was nothing but darkness.

"I…I can't see." The hands had lifted me up into his arms. The sent was not of my fathers, but of Mitch's intoxicating cologne. "I can't believe your alive. All of your body was shutting down, not getting enough oxygen. You better take a breather, kid." I shook my head.

"Where is my father?" He held me slightly tighter. "He went to go find you some kind of antivirus. Russian doctors said that this will help you out, if only for a few hours. "I shook my head. "No…I was angry. Did…did I hurt anyone?" I said, blinking. "You clawed me a few times, but we had you down in a matter of seconds." I started to cry. "Why can't I see?" I sobbed. "Why can't I see?"" I said, louder and more aggressive this time. Mitch took the handcuffs off of me and helped me to my feet.

I started to miss my father, and my Claire. I really missed my Cheerleading and piano classes, I wanted to listen to that beautiful Beethoven CD that I got for my birthday. I wanted to dance across the kitchen floor with my brush as a microphone, in nothing but a teeshirt and my underwear. I wanted to go to homecoming, in my beautiful dress. I wanted to crush the boys with my sexy, pink 69 mustang with black leather interior. I wanted to _see._ I just wanted to go _home_.

"Don't know, Lea. We'll get you some thing to help you." I didn't understand. I couldn't see, I could breathe, and I was very, very thirsty. Another cop rapped his arms around me. He smelled like peppermint and new shoes.

"Are you okay, Miss. Kennedy? You had us going there for a minutes." He said. His voice was smooth and his words where sweet. This couldn't have possibly been Andrews. I held onto his arm.

"Hey, what's your name, anyway." The other cops giggled a little. I couldn't even tell what cops there were around me. He shifted my weight to his side, and muttered, "My name is Garfeild, Miss." I shook my head and looked in his direction. "No, no, What's your first name." I said, as he and Mitch where helping me walk.

"Uhh, Vincent." He said, kind of confused. "Nice to meet'cha, Vinny." I said, touching his face. "And you can call me Lea if you want. I'll try not to kill ya anymore." Mitch and Vincent laughed.

"Who else is here?" I said.

"Its Me, 'Vinny', Officer Tohman, and Officer Beninichelli." Mitch said. That was odd, why would dad just leave me in here with three inexperienced cops? Dad always had a method to his madness. He wouldn't leave me in danger.

"Where are we, anyway?" I said, smelling the crisp air in the wind.

"We're at the airport, we are just trying to get a plane for you. Hunnagan said they have to send a special one for you, for 'contamination' reasons." I looked blindly up at him.

"I can't spread this, can I?" I said, stopping in my tracks.

"They don't think so, but the government wants to cover their asses just in case. Don't worry princess, I kept you under control before and I think I'm capable of keeping track of you now. I won't let cha' hurt anyone. I promise." Mitch understood what I was getting at.

"Why didn't you just shoot me?" said I, closing my eyes.

"No way kid, you keep life interesting." He said, jokingly "And we're family. And family members aren't allowed to shoot other family members, according to Claire."He was referring to when Mitch and I were little. I laughed and remembered the incident. Mitch had just got a new paintball gun, and he had smothered me in blue paint and bruises. That day was no fun, but I laughed anyway.

I no longer felt cold, which meant that I must have been inside the building.

"Wow, the plane is here!" Said and officer.

"See that, we got your back dude," Mitch said, patting my shoulder. "You'll be home in no time, and you'll get to get some more medicine. Come on, lets go make it so your not a biohazard." Mitch pulled on my arm.

"Don't we have to wait for dad with the antivirus?" Mitch snorted. "No way, he said if he didn't come back by the time the plane was here, to make sure you were on it. Period." I shook my head.

"I'm not getting on a plane without my dad." I said bravely.

"Miss, you have four hours to get to anchorage and in the hospital, and an hour for the medicine to work. Your going to die."

--


End file.
